Concussion
by Ashes2Ashesaholic
Summary: Lisbon has an accident and Jane's there to be her knight in shining armour. She keeps at it and he's still there for her until the very end. Or is he? T cause i'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

There was a loud banging noise that came from inside the house which caused him to pick the lock and enter rushing to her side where she lay at the foot of the stairs.

'Lisbon are you ok?'

'Shut up I get enough of you at work I don't need you here as well…what are you doing here anyway?'

'Dinner, with the team. I said I'd pick you up'

'Oh yeah'

She sat up a wave of nausea taking over.

'Wow careful'

He held her up with his hand taking out his cell phone.

'Hello can I get an ambulance'

'No ambulance Jane!'

'I think my friend here has concussion'

'I'm fine Jane!'

'Yeah, what's the address?'

She snatched the phone from him and turned it off.

'I'm fine!'

'No you're not!'

He lifted her in a classic hero saving damsel in distress pose and carried her to his car.

'Put me down!'

He granted her wishes and laid her down in the back of the car and locked the front door of her house. He got into the drivers seat and swiftly drove to the hospital.

'Where're we going? Dinner with the team was at the restaurant back there…'

The answer to her question was answered when he pulled into the hospital car park and lifted her out of the car and locked it carrying her to A and E.

'Put me down Jane!'

'Hello how can I help you?'

'My friend here…I think she has concussion and she refused to come so I had to bring her by force'

'Jane I'm fine!'

'No you're not!'

'There is nothing wrong with me!'

'We'll see about that won't we!'

HALF AN HOUR LATER

'See; you have concussion!'

'Probably very mild concussion; it's not so bad that you had to bring me here'

The doctor came in.

'Ah Miss Lisbon I'm glad you came in…you're lucky your friend here brought you'

'What?'

'You have medium concussion and if it's not treated and you don't get rest and relax it will very soon turn to severe concussion'

'See; I told you, you weren't fine!'

She glared at him as he pulled out his phone and dialled Cho.

'Hey Jane where are you? You were meant to meet us here half an hour ago…and do you know where Lisbon is?'

'With me we're at the hospital. She has medium concussion'

'I'll be there in five'


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY

'I told you; I'm fine!'

'You are not fine Lisbon!'

She went to storm into her office but Jane just followed her there.

'What do you want Jane?'

'To make sure you're not hurt'

'I'm not in a hospital am I?'

'No but…'

'But nothing; Jane. I. Am. Fine!'

'You have concussion!'

'I. AM. FINE! When're you going to learn that?'

'When you ARE fine'

She slapped her head with her hand giving up with fighting him.

'I can't be bothered with you'

She shook her head and grabbed her coat on the way out.

'Wait. Where're you going?'

'Away from you!'

She stormed into the elevator and he followed her. They went down to the ground floor and stepped out. She moved towards her car followed by a fast paced Patrick Jane. She unlocked her car and got in and, not taking a glance as to where Patrick was, she reversed. She didn't care where she was driving.

HALF AN HOUR LATER

'I apologise…'

'Oh shush Lisbon! There's no need to apologise for me…it was my fault and not yours…so shush'

'Ok. Jane you get back through there and do whatever it is you do when you're not solving crimes'

Jane and Lisbon stood to leave.

'Not you Lisbon, I need a word'

Jane left.

'Close the door please Lisbon'

She complied and Hightower indicated to the seat where she was previously sat.

'You're being suspended'

'What? Why?'

'I told you before agent Lisbon if you can't handle Jane we'll find someone who can. That's all. I expect your office cleared out by the end of the day'

'Yes ma'am'

Lisbon left the room and went to her office and took out a box and began to put her belongings into it. There was a knock at the door and she put the box onto the floor.

'Come in'

Jane opened the door and entered shutting it behind him.

'So what did Hightower want to speak to you about?'

'Nothing you need to know'

'I'm sorry'

'What?'

'I'm sorry. I'm sorry I did it. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I upset you. I'm sorry'

'Why?'

'Why what?'

'Why did you do it? Why did you have to do that in front of everyone? You upset them Jane not me'

'No; I definitely upset you more'

'No you didn't'

'Are you ok Lisbon?'

'Yeah I'm fine; why wouldn't I be?'

'You're not shouting at me or throwing anything'

'Do I need to?'

'No but it's just a little weird to have you not doing that…but ok if you're fine then…'

He left the room and closed the door behind him. She sank to the floor with her eye spending cheap worthless tears. There was a further knock at the door and she picked herself up and leant over a drawer before calling the person to enter.

'Lisbon?'

'Yep'

'We have a lead'

'Ok, you go, take Van Pelt and Rigsby I have something to do'

'Ok'

They left and Lisbon stood up after finishing her packing.

LATER THAT DAY

Everyone had left Lisbon had made sure of it. She walked to the elevator and to her car throwing the things carelessly into her trunk. She got into the drivers seat and drove home. She parked in her drive got out her things and walked to the front door before unlocking it and walking in. she sighed and dumped the box by the door. She switched on the light and made her way to the kitchen. She let out a screech at the sight she saw.

'What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?'

'I came to see what was up. You were sadder than usual earlier'

She rolled her eyes.

'I made you dinner'

'Thanks; I think'

He passed her a plate of salad and chicken which she took walking back to the sitting room and sitting down on the sofa turning on the TV to any random programme that she could stand to watch. He came out of the kitchen and sat at her side. When she finished he took the plate from her hands and put it on the table before turning of the TV.

'We need to talk'

'No we don't'

'Yes we do'

She tried to grab the TV remote from his hand and leant over him to try and grab it as he leant back. She found herself hovering over him and leant in catching one another's lips with their own leading them into a heart warming kiss.


End file.
